


Tomorrow Will Be Better

by Meg_Solo_Writes



Category: Logan Lucky (2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, My First Fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:16:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26490262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meg_Solo_Writes/pseuds/Meg_Solo_Writes
Summary: You had a stressful day and Clyde Logan is there to comfort you.
Relationships: Clyde Logan/Reader, Clyde Logan/You
Kudos: 23





	Tomorrow Will Be Better

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first thing I’ve ever written fanfic wise and I’m not crazy confident about posting it, but I’m doing it anyways. I really just wanted to indulge myself because work has been really crazy lately and all I want is to cuddle up next to Clyde and forget the world. So here’s a little fluff. Please be kind :)

Back in March, the entire world turned upside down when a global pandemic hit. Your boss pulled your team to the side and broke the news that you would be working from home for the foreseeable future. You were not exactly sure how you felt about the sudden news. When you were packing up some essential office supplies to take home with you that day, you were not expecting to still be sitting in your home office six months later trying to stay focused on finishing your work for the day. 

Today was a particularly long and exhausting day. Trying to keep up with the constant changes at work (which is not easy to do from home) and all the stress from the current state of the world has really been weighing on you lately. Your ten-hour shift today was full of writing reports and zoom meetings, and it was a rough one. 

Now nearly seven o’clock at night, you were clocking off and heading out to the kitchen to make something for dinner. Walking down the hall, you heard the sound of heavy footsteps in kitchen and turned the corner to find your big bear of a boyfriend Clyde Logan reaching into the fridge for a beer. Clyde was usually working a shift at the DuckTape on Tuesdays, so you were surprised to see him at home. 

You walk up behind him and wrap your arms around him and resting your forehead on his back. 

“This is a nice surprise. I thought you were covering the bar tonight.” 

Clyde turned around with your arms still wrapped around him. As soon as he saw the tired and defeated look in your eyes he furrowed his brow. He seemed almost too worried, and you started to think there was something seriously wrong with your appearance. 

He cupped your cheek in his hand. “Darlin’ you look exhausted. Are you feelin’ alright?” 

If Clyde was worried enough to say something, then you must look more exhausted than you thought. 

You attempted to put on a convincing smile not wanting him to worry about you. “Yea I’m feeling just fine. I just had a long day.” You started to pull away from him. “Let me get dinner started. I was thinking spaghetti?” 

Clyde pulled you back in closer and gave you a much-needed hug resting his chin on the top of your head. 

“Darlin’ why don’t you go take a hot bath and relax. I’ll take care of dinner tonight.” 

You pulled back slightly and looked up at him while tears started to pull in your eyes. Before Clyde, it was just you for so long. Even after being together for a year, you still weren’t used to someone wanting to take care of you. 

“Are you sure? I know it’s been really busy at the bar the past couple weeks and you’ve been working so much lately.” 

Clyde frowned at that and with a serious tone he said “I’m positive. You’ve been working just as much as I have. Go relax and let me take care of everything.” 

His eyes softened and with that you got up on your tippy toes, wrapped your arms around his neck, and have him a kiss so deep, you wished you could stand there all night and never let go. 

You pulled away after he gave you one last kiss on your forehead. As you turned around to walk back to the bathroom, Clyde gave you a nice little tap on your ass with a big grin spread across his face when you let out a little yelp and looked back at him. 

You ran a nice hot bath and threw in a bath bomb that made your skin all silky and smooth. You soaked for a good forty-five minutes just trying to clear your mind and relax like Clyde told you to do. When you got out of the bath you decided to throw on one of Clyde’s t-shirts. They were so big and baggy on you and hung down to your mid-thigh. You put on some lotion and threw your hair up into a messy bun on top of your head. 

As you walked out into the kitchen, you saw that Clyde had the table set with a small bouquet of sunflowers in the middle and a glass of your favorite wine poured for you. You started to breakdown and cry right there in the middle of the kitchen. You did not deserve the love this man continued to shower you with. 

Clyde turned around and saw the tears running down your cheeks. “C’mere sweetheart.” 

You padded over to Clyde and he wrapped his arms around you. “Things will get better soon. I’m always here for you. We’ll get through it together.”

It was all too much. The stress you’ve been feeling lately from work finally broke you and you started sobbing as you buried your face into his chest. You didn’t know how long the two of you stood there until Clyde finally pulled back and tilted your face up to look at him.

“Let’s eat before the spaghetti gets cold.” 

You nodded and took a seat and started to sip on your wine while Clyde fixed you up a plate.

The two of you ate in a comfortable silence. Clyde always knows when you’re feeling stressed like this, you didn’t like talking about it. That usually made things worse. It was easier for you to just push it out of your mind and not think about it. After dinner, you convinced Clyde to let you help clean up before the two of you retired to the living room for the rest of the evening. 

Tonight, all you wanted to do was cuddle up next to Clyde and watch a movie. With fall and Halloween approaching, you were in the mood for a thriller or a horror movie. Clyde always liked watching those types of movies with you. He said he liked how you would jump into his lap and hid your face when things got too intense for you. 

Settling in on Clyde’s big recliner, you perched yourself on his lap and laid your head on his chest. You decided to watch IT: Chapter 2. You have always hated clowns, but for some odd reason, you really enjoyed these movies despite always having a nightmare or two after watching them. You didn’t mind the nightmares though. Clyde was always there to make you feel safe. 

You could feel yourself instantly start to relax has Clyde wound his big hand up through your hair and started massaging your head. You laid there watching the movie just letting him massage every part of your body where you felt tense. Clyde knew how to make you feel loved and wanted. You couldn’t figure out why this big burly man loved you so much, especially when you were an emotional wreck like tonight.

Feeling so relaxed, you ended up falling asleep snuggled up into the crook of Clyde’s neck. The last thing you remembered was giving him soft kisses on his neck as he whispered sweet nothings into your ear, reassuring you that everything will be okay and that tomorrow will be better. 


End file.
